1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an x-ray examination apparatus having an x-ray radiator and a radiation receiver that are mounted so as to be individually adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiologists who must intervene in the examination process prefer x-ray examination apparatus that allow good accessibility to the patient from all sides. In the known C-bend or U-bend apparatus for multidirectional transillumination, access to the patient is impeded at the bend side. It is known to adjustably seat the x-ray radiator and the radiation receiver with the assistance of carrier systems that are fashioned similar to an industrial robot and, controlled via control systems, can be pivoted motor-driven around the subject to be examined or treated. This known solution, however, requires great outlay for the hardware and for the software and for the safety monitoring.